


triangle break

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, bantering tsuzumisukazus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: Kazunari, Misumi, and their workaholic boyfriend take a break.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	triangle break

**Author's Note:**

> *looks into the distance* some things just beg to be written
> 
> UPDATE: HANA ON TWITTER (@hana_kyabetsu) MADE SUPER CUTE ART FOR THIS FIC PLS VIEW IT [HERE!!](https://twitter.com/hana_kyabetsu/status/1263628192255864833)

"Guess who!" a voice cheers behind him as two hands cover his eyes. Tsuzuru's hands still over his keyboard, his knee nearly banging into the courtyard table when he starts. When Tsuzuru's heart rate finally slows down, he easily identifies the voice as Kazunari, the bright lilt of his tone instantly recognizable. But Kazunari's fingers are slender and cold at all times, and the hands currently covering his eyes are warm and much less willowy, almost like...

"Ikaruga-san, I know it's you covering my eyes," Tsuzuru answers. Misumi lets out a disappointed noise behind him before dropping his hands.

Kazunari's face pops into his view, lips curling into a dramatic pout. Tsuzuru rolls his eyes. "Did you really think you could fool me with that, Miyoshi-san? Yours and Ikaruga-san's hands aren't the same at all."

Kazunari's face suddenly lights up. "Do you really think about our hands that much, Tsuzurun?"

"No!" Tsuzuru immediately denies. "But your fingers are clearly thinner, and - "

Kazunari chuckles, interrupting his spiel. "You're not really helping your case, Tsuzurun." Kazunari's tone is still teasing, but his smile has softened into something fond, and Tsuzuru's entire brain short-circuits.

A pair of arms wraps around him from behind, pulling him out of his reverie. "Tsuzuru," Misumi says, "you're drooling."

"Am not!" Tsuzuru defends, but still brings a hand to his mouth to check.

Kazunari giggles, then perches on the courtyard table, legs dangling off the side. "It's break time, Tsuzurun," Kazunari declares, arm quickly shooting out to block Tsuzuru's laptop. "You've been out here for, like, _ever."_

"It hasn't been that long," Tsuzuru mutters, looking away. Misumi tightens his hold on him while dropping his head on top of Tsuzuru's, his chin digging into his scalp.

"It has," Misumi agrees, then in a perfect imitation of Kazunari, says, "You haven't been giving us any attention, Tsuzurun~"

"Sumi's right! You – wait, did you just make fun of me?"

Tsuzuru involuntarily snorts, his frame shaking with Misumi's silent laughter as well as his own giggles. Kazunari makes a series of wounded noises, only making the two of them laugh harder. Misumi presses his face into Tsuzuru's hair, and while Tsuzuru is still wracked with giggles, Kazunari pouts again and latches himself onto Tsuzuru's front, effectively trapping him.

"Tsuzurun," Kazunari whines, twisting his hands into Tsuzuru's shirt, "tell Sumi he shouldn't make fun of me."

Tsuzuru snorts again. "Ikaruga-san, you shouldn't make fun of Miyoshi-san."

One of Misumi's arms releases him and reaches out to pet Kazunari's hair. "Sorry, Kazu," he drawls, giving Kazunari's hair one last ruffle.

_That wasn't an agreement,_ Tsuzuru amusedly notes, moving his hands to rest on Kazunari's shoulders. "Are you done yet, Miyoshi-san?"

Kazunari lets his knees drop to the ground, his face sliding from Tsuzuru's chest to his stomach. "No," he mumbles. "Tsuzurun's comfortable, so I'm staying here."

Misumi leans more of his weight onto Tsuzuru, his chest firm and warm against the back of Tsuzuru's head. "Tsuzuru recharge!" he chimes, followed by the press of his lips on Tsuzuru's hairline. Tsuzuru's cheeks involuntarily warm.

"No fair," Kazunari says, tilting his head back. "I want to kiss Tsuzurun's forehead, too." He seems to consider getting up to do so, his eyebrows scrunching in concentration, before simply slumping onto Tsuzuru's legs, an overdramatic sigh leaving his lips. They must look ridiculous like this, with Kazunari doing his best impression of a puddle at his feet and Misumi dangling over him like a tree. Tsuzuru's laptop is still open on the table, the cursors of an unfinished script and a half-done report still blinking on the screen.

After a moment, Tsuzuru huffs, dropping a hand onto Kazunari's head and relaxing into Misumi's hold. "I guess a break is nice, sometimes."

"Triangle break!" Misumi cheers, while Kazunari presses his cheek onto Tsuzuru's thigh. He smiles up at Tsuzuru, eyes crinkling before he closes them, his thin fingers still twisted in his shirt.

_My work can wait,_ Tsuzuru thinks, his mouth curling upward.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jea9yj


End file.
